


As per rule

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little poem in which Dean thinks about what Castiel means to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	As per rule

**Author's Note:**

> this is as close to destiel as I'll ever get

as per rule  
I don’t do feelings  
and I don’t do love

but you  
don’t do rules

as per rule  
my brother comes  
before all else

but you  
are a brother too


End file.
